SHADOW
by chocoherseys
Summary: Banyak cara untuk mencintai seseorang terlebih dengan mencintainya hanya lewat bayangan.


**SHADOW**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OOC, Typos, BL, BxB, Boys Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tak lebih dari seorang pemuda pengecut yang tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang aku cintai, aku Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pengecut.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai seorang yang tak pernah sekalipun mengetahui perasaanku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, hanya bisa mencintainya lewat bayanganku.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku ini.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" teriakmu lantang didepan pintu kelas sembari menyunggingkan senyuman bodohmu itu. Senyuman yang membuatku hatiku berdesir halus.

_**You walk into the room**_

_**So perfect but unaware**_

_**Making me stop and stare**_

Kini ku lihat kau sedang berjalan seperti biasa memasuki ruang kelas, kau terlihat seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat sempurna dengan senyuman khas milikmu, kesempurnaan yang tak dapat kau sadari. Kesempurnaan yang dapat membuat mataku berhenti menatap buku tebal yang sedang kubaca, membuatku mengarahkan onyx kebanggaanku kepada dirimu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat siang adalah waktu yang sangat amat kusukai, karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku ditaman belakang sekolah yang sepi sambil memandang langit biru. Langit biru yang mampu mengingatkanku kepada manik sapphire biru yang terpatri indah dikedua belah bola matanya.

Aku memacu langkah kakiku menuju taman belakang sekolah, tepat ketika aku berada didekat pohon besar yang ada ditaman itu. Aku melihat sosok kedua pemuda yang aku sangat kenali. Sosok itu, sosok yang telah berhasil melelehkan kebekuan hatiku sedang bersama pemuda yang ku ketahui sebagai kekasihnya itu. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhku dengan merapat pada pohon tersebut, agar mereka berdua tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Apa kau bilang? Putus? Segampang itukah kau menyebut kata itu HAH?" teriakan itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, kulihat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku bosan denganmu." ucap kekasihnya yang ku ketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba, kemudian dengan seenaknya ia pergi meninggalkan sosoknya yang mematung memandangi kepergiaan pemuda brengsek itu.

Kemudian kulihat tubuhnya terjatuh lemas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak lama isakan tangis pun keluar dari mulut yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis itu.

"Hiks hiks kau jahat Kiba! Kau jahat….. hiks." Isaknya ditengah-tengah tangisnya itu.

_**Every time I heard he broke your heart**_

_**Can I just fix you boy?**_

Jujur hatiku sakit melihat kau menangis seperti itu, hatiku sakit seakan aku bisa mendengar hatimu pecah menjadi serpihan kecil. Inginku berlari dan merengkuhmu dalam dekapanmu, menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sedang kau rasakan itu. Inginku mengusap kristal bening yang keluar dari kedua matamu itu.

Ah inginku….. tetapi nyatanya tak bisa.

'Bisakah aku memperbaiki hatimu yang patah itu Naru? Hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu.' batinku.

_**Show you a different world?**_

_**I'll take you anywhere**_

_**I'll put you on a throne**_

_**I'll lay down my heart, I swear**_

_**And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone**_

Aku akan menunjukkanmu dunia yang berbeda, bukan dunia yang selalu menyakitimu dan selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku akan membawamu kemana saja aku pergi. Aku akan menempatkanmu diatas tahta tertinggi dihatiku, aku bersumpah aku akan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untukmu.

Kulihat kau masih terisak menangis sambil memeluk kakimu sendiri.

Jika kau menjadi milikku, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah sendirian Naru.

.

.

.

.

Aku hempaskan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur _king size bed_ milikku ini, perlahan kucoba menutup kedua mataku. Mencoba tidur dan melupakan sejenak segala pikiranku tentangmu, tentang perasaan bodohku ini. Tentang sikapku yang sangat pengecut, tetapi bayangmu terus menghantuiku.

_**Only my shadow knows**_

_**How I feel about you**_

_**Only my shadow goes**_

_**Where I dream of you and me**_

_**Should I go or wait?**_

_**Is it too soon, too late?**_

Sepertinya hanya bayanganku sendiri yang tahu bagaimana perasaan cintaku terhadapmu, hanya bayanganku yang tahu dimana aku selalu bermimpi indah. Bermimpi tentang aku dan dirimu.

Haruskah aku pergi dan melupakan perasaanku ini Naru? Atau aku harus menunggu hingga saatnya tiba muncul keberanian dari dalam diriku untuk mengungkapkannya? Apakah terlalu cepat? Atau bahkan terlalu terlambat?

_**Only my shadow knows**_

_**I've been loving you so long**_

_**And now that I got the chance**_

_**I see you need to dance on your own**_

_**So I'll wait another day**_

_**Maybe another year I'm gonna be right here**_

Hanya bayanganku sendiri yang tahu bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu begitu lamanya. Sekarang aku rasa aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya, tetapi sepertinya kau butuh waktumu sendiri untuk menata kembali hatimu itu. Mungkin aku akan menunggu hari lain untuk mengatakan perasaanku ini, ah atau mungkin aku akan menunggu satu tahun lagi dan setelah itu aku akan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari papan tulis yang terdapat banyak coretan spidol berisikan rumus-rumus fisika, kemudian menatap kearah jendela. Terlihatlah langit biru yang kembali mengingatkan aku kepada sosok pirang yang sedang duduk dipojok kelas.

_**I wish I could say all these words**_

_**All these things that your heart never heard**_

Aku berharap bisa mengatakan semua kata-kata ini, mengatakan perasaan ini. Mengatakan semua hal yang hatimu tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangku ditaman belakang sekolah, tetapi ketika aku sampai didepan bangku taman.

Aku melihat sosoknya sedang duduk termangu diatas bangku taman yang biasa aku duduki itu. Ditangannya terdapat ipod yang terhubung dengan earphone orange kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa kesekolah itu.

"Ah hai Sasuke." sapanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa

"Hn." gumamku sekenanya untuk menjawab sapaannya, dan aku memutuskan untuk duduk disampingnya. Duduk bersebelahan dalam diam sama-sama menikmati keheningan yang sepertinya lebih mengasikkan. Aku pun berusaha berpura-pura membaca buku yang aku bawa, untuk sekedar menetralisir detak jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

_**But I saw the pain in your eyes and it sealed my lips**_

_**Should I go or wait?**_

Senyumnya yang ia arahkan kepadaku saat ia menyapaku tadi, bukan seperti senyuman yang biasanya ia keluarkan. Dan juga matanya terlihat sedikit redup,manik sapphirenya tak sebiru biasanya.

'Apa ia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin itu?' batinku cemas.

Redupnya cahaya itu membuatku berpikir kembali mengenai perasaanku yang tertimbun didalam hatiku, sepertinya ia begitu mencintai pemuda Inuzuka itu. Seolah tak ada harapan untukku dan cintaku masuk kedalam hatinya.

_**Cause only my shadow knows**_

Aku rasa sebaiknya aku tak perlu mengatakan perasaanku, biarkanlah hanya bayanganku saja yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku tak mau menyakitinya seperti pria lain. Cukuplah hanya aku yang tersakiti dengan perasaanku ini. Cukup hanya aku dan bayanganku saja yang mengetahui perasaan cinta ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**THE END**

**HAI AKU BALIK LAGI NIH HEHE^^**

**AKU MENCOBA MEMBUAT SONGFIC PERTAMAKU NIH TAPI MAAF YA KALAU JELEK DAN TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN HARAPKAN HEHE AKU MASIH NEWBIE SOALNYA JADI MASIH DALAM TAHAP PEMBELAJARAN HEHE^^**

**MOHON BANTUANNYA SENPAI-SENPAI^^**

**MAAF JUGA KALAU ALUR DAN CERITANYA TIDAK NYAMBUNG YA HEHE^^**

**INI HADIAH DARIKU UNTUK MERAYAKAN SASUNARU DAY 2014^^**

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY^^**

**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAK YA PARA READERS^^**

**REVIEW YAAAAA! *MAKSA* *DITABOK***


End file.
